A catedral do amor
by heygio
Summary: Você me deixou sem saída, fez da minha vida a catedral do amor. Você me enlaçou docemente, feito uma serpente me envenenou...


**Cap. 1**

Lily Luna Potter. Filha mais nova do menino-que-sobreviveu. A criança que mais irrita Ginny e a adorada do pai. Eram as férias do Natal.

- Lily?

- Sim, papai?

- Sabe que não pode ouvir o que sua mãe diz.

- Está tudo okay, mesmo.

Silêncio.

- Ela não gosta de mim porque sou da Sonserina.

- Bobagem. Sua mãe te ama, só se estressa porque você não sabe controlar seus dons em magia.

- E porque sou da Sonserina.

- Está dizendo que James e Albus são mais amados?

- Bem, James é um brincalhão-idiota. Albus é um gênio! E tem seus olhos, os olhos que mamãe tanto adora, no próprio filho!

- Chega, Lily!

Uma lágrima mal se contém nos olhos da menina.

- Não chore, meu amor. – e a abraçou - Isso é uma mentira. Afinal, Albus é amigo de Scorpius.

Finalmente um sorriso. Ela iria ver ele. Scorpius Malfoy estava em direção ao fim de ano caloroso n'a Toca.

* * *

><p>Todo o clã Potter-Weasley estava reunido para o jantar de natal e todos conversavam animadamente. Os adultos estavam na cozinha e na sala se encontravam o resto da família. Lily estava junto a Rose e Dominique, que se encontravam sentadas em um canto mais afastado da sala cheia de murmúrios - mas Lily não estava prestando atenção em nenhuma palavra que as duas trocavam uma com a outra, estava ansiosa com a chegada de um convidado, e pelo visto não era a única; Albus estava a um outro canto da sala com James e Fred II, mas também não aparentava estar muito interessado na conversa dos meninos, já que virava a cabeça de vez em quando em direção a porta à espera da chegada de Scorpius.<br>Lily estava se perguntando o por quê de estar tão ansiosa assim, já que ela e Scorpius não eram amigos nem nada disso, Scorpius só era melhor amigo de seu irmão – mesmo Albus sendo um Grifinorio e Scorpius um Sonserino – e Lily tinha tamanha simpatia pelo garoto.

Então, Albus se levantou e foi em direção a porta, um silêncio se instalou na sala por poucos segundos junto com olhares curiosos pra ver o que Albus ia fazer – os murmúrios voltaram a ecoar pela sala quando a porta foi aberta e de lá entrou um Scorpius com sua habitual máscara de frieza.

– Ele é tão bonito! – Falou Dominique seguido de um suspiro.  
>– O que?! – Exclamou Rose – Ele é muito gostoso!<br>– Ora, quem diria a puritana Rose Weasley falando isso. Ele deve ser realmente gostoso. – riu Dominique – e você Lily?  
>– Eu?<br>– Sim, o que acha do Malfoy? – perguntou Rose interessada.  
>– Ahn... Bem, ele é apresentável.<br>– Apresentável?!  
>– Ei, não me olhem como se fosse uma anormal – Lily riu – Ele é bonitinho, nada de muito especial.<br>– Bonitinho? Por Merlin, Lily! Bonitinho é um feio arrumadinho! Nada de muito especial? Ele é quase um Deus! – Se exasperou Dominique – Ele é realmente muito gostoso! Se até puritana Rose Weasley admite esse fato, isso só pode ser tesão reprimido!  
>– O que? Não! Ora... – Falou Lily sem graça – Vocês, sempre tão exageradas... Ele é amigo de Albus.<br>– E o que isso importa? Ele é amigo, não namorado! – Disse Rose, arrancando um ataque de risos de Dominique.  
>– Ainda bem, não é? – disse uma Dominique ainda muito risonha – Assim, isso significa que não temos que nos preocupar com a concorrência! – Rose e Dominique continuaram rindo enquanto uma Lily, que se segurava para não rir, revirava os olhos.<p>

Já estava quase na hora do jantar e todos estavam morrendo de fome, então quando uma Molly muito animada apareceu na sala e chamou todos que ali se encontravam para o jantar, ninguém relutou e todos imediatamente se levantaram e foram em direção a cozinha. Lily estava sentada do lado de Rose e de James e de frente a uma Dominique muito feliz, já que essa estava sentada ao lado de Scorpius, que conversava animadamente com Albus e estava recebendo um olhar muito irritado de James. Os outros o ignoravam completamente.  
>Tudo estava perfeito e a comida muito boa. Lily estava quieta, ouvindo Rose rir por causa de uma piada sem graça de Dominique e percebendo que James estava tão concentrado em comer que esqueceu que Scorpius estava ali para implicar com ele, com esse pensamento, Lily riu.<br>Todos estavam muito distraídos conversando uns com os outros, até que Lily se sentiu observada e ao erguer a cabeça encontrou um par de olhos cinzas a pleno olhar; o olhar de Lily e Scorpius se cruzou pela primeira vez aquela noite e pela surpresa de Lily, Scorpius não quebrou o contato visual. A única coisa que Scorpius fez foi sorrir, um sorriso sincero – um sorriso muito bonito, na opinião da menina – e Lily o olhou intrigada, antes de retribuir com um sorriso também sincero. Lily, então, foi quem quebrou o contato visual, voltando sua atenção a seu prato. A troca de olhares, ao que aparentou, passou despercebido por todos, menos é claro, por Albus. Que falou tão alto, que absolutamente todos que estavam na mesa e que conversavam tão distraidamente se calaram imediatamente e viraram seus olhares para ela e Scorpius. Lily recebeu um olhar de Dominique surpreso e levemente irritado, mas esse logo foi trocado por um leve risinho malicioso, como se ela dissesse: "Eu não disse"? Lily ignorou.

– Lily, o que significa essa troca de olhares com Scorpius? – riu Albus – parece que os dois estão se comendo só pelo olhar!  
>– Albus, pare com isso – Disse uma Lily um pouco sem graça e levemente corada, mas ainda sim muito calma e segura de si. Lily notou que Scorpius não se abalou com o comentário – ele estava sorrindo ainda mais. Como se estivesse achado graça junto a Albus.<br>– Lily, você é muito nova para pensar essas coisas! Mãe, o que você me diz disso? – Albus se virou para Ginny, que estava com uma expressão indecifrável. Ela deu de ombros; Ginny e Lily haviam brigado aquela manhã e Lily, mesmo magoada, acabou pedindo desculpas, mas ela e a mãe não haviam se falado dês de então. Harry, percebendo que Lily estava embaraçada e notando a falta de atitude de Ginny, decidiu intervir com bom humor.  
>– Ginny, acho que devemos tomar uma atitude. O que você me diz? – disse com um sorriso amarelo. Ginny se pronunciou, não muito interessada:<br>– Eu não acho. Se você pensar bem, formam um belo casal. – Ginny recebeu um olhar de reprovação de Rony – Eles são tão parecidos, são até da mesma casa de Hogwarts – Ginny agora recebia olhares confusos, Harry se arrependeu automaticamente de ter dito para Ginny falar, sabia que ela tinha tocado na ferida de Lily.  
>– Ora, é incrível como isso é tão importante pra você! – gritou uma Lily muito irritada, se levantando da mesa e recebendo mais olhares de surpresa – Parece que isso é a única coisa que você lembra, não é? Que eu sou uma Sonserina!<br>– Lily Luna Potter, você não tem o direito de falar assim com a sua mãe! - Gritou uma Ginny indignada, também se levantando da mesa.  
>– Agora se lembrou disso? Porque parece que dês de quando eu disse que estava na Sonserina você simplesmente se esqueceu que era minha mãe! Parece que sempre o fato de eu não ser uma Grifinória é o que mais importa pra você!<br>– O que você quer dizer com isso? Pelo amor de Merlin, garota! Quantas vezes eu já lhe disse que o fato de você não ser uma Grifinória não me importa? Mas parece que você faz isso de proposito, para sair de vítima! Quer chamar atenção! Típico comportamento Sonserino! (eu sei q n tem nada a ver mas é q ela tinha q falar algo parecido, sabe)  
>– Você está fazendo de novo! – Lily deu uma risada irônica – Claro, porque pouco importa se a filha não é uma Grifinória, mas se é uma Sonserina importa sim!<br>– Chega, vocês duas! Quando vão parar de brigar por motivos tão bobos? – Disse Harry, tentando intervir, inutilmente, é claro.  
>– Motivos bobos? Olhe como sua filha está falando comigo, como ela está me desrespeitando! Se fazendo de vítima!<br>– Eu não estou me fazendo de vítima! Só estou cansada disso tudo e de você sempre apontando que eu sou a errada e tudo isso só porque eu sou uma Sonserina. Você que começou com isso e é totalmente ridículo!  
>– Mas você é a errada! E isso é inadmissível! Lily, o que aconteceu com você? Você não é mais a mesma Lily, eu estou sempre tentando te ajudar e você sempre acaba brigando comigo e dizendo que só faço isso por você ser uma Sonserina! – Disse Ginny abaixando a voz.<br>– Você não está querendo me ajudar nada! Você só quer saber de apontar meu defeitos e dizer que estou errada. Você tenta me manipular! Tenta fazer minha cabeça dizendo que tudo o que eu faço não presta, que sou a ovelha negra da família! Quer me controlar...  
>– VOCÊ SABE QUE ISSO NÃO É VERDADE! – interrompeu uma Ginny dez vezes mais vermelha e irritada que antes – EU NÃO VOU MENTIR DIZENDO O QUANTO DECEPCIONADA EU FIQUEI QUANDO ME DISSE QUE ERA UMA SONSERINA! MAS VOCÊ NÃO TEM NENHUM DIREITO DE ME ACUSAR DESSAS COISAS ENQUANTO SABE MUITO BEM QUE EU SÓ QUERO AJUDAR!<br>- Você. Não. Quer. Ajudar. – Disse Lily pausadamente, respirando fundo – Só sabe gritar comigo e dizer tudo o que eu devo ou não fazer! Sempre me olha e me trata como se fosse uma estranha! Sempre me ignorando, não ligando pra mim! Quase não fala comigo e quando se dirige a mim é para fazer essas insinuações patéticas e para brigar comigo!  
>– CALE A BOCA! VOCÊ NÃO PODE DIZER ISSO PARA A SUA MÃE! PORQUE MESMO NÃO QUERENDO EU CONTINUO SENDO! – Ginny seguiu até onde Lily estava parada a passos duros e agarrou o braço da menina que a olhou chocada – EU NÃO DEIXO VOCÊ ME DESREIPEITAR ASSIM, GAROTA! VOCÊ É MINHA FILHA E EU EXIGO QUE RETIRE TUDO QUE DISSE!<br>– NÃO! Eu não vou retirar porque é a verdade! Agora largue meu braço e me deixe em paz! – disse uma Lily tentando se soltar da mão que agarrava seu braço – Está me machucando!  
>– TUDO O QUE EU NÃO QUERIA ERA QUE VOCÊ SE TORNASSE ISSO O QUE VOCÊ É HOJE! Você se tornou uma cobra! Como pode dizer isso para sua própria mãe? COMO PODE QUERER BOTAR A CULPA DE TUDO EM SUA PROPRIA MÃE? EU FAÇO ISSO PORQUE A AMO E QUERO A AJUDAR! MAS VOCÊ SEMPRE SE FAZ DE VITIMA! Você... – e então Ginny ergueu a mão e com força bateu em Lily. Todos na mesa de repente tornaram-se horrorizados. Foi uma Molly totalmente assustada e indignada que quebrou o silêncio:<br>– Ginevra, como pode ter feito isso com Lily? Horrível... – disse ela, se levantando para ir até Lily. Foi quando Ginny se deu conta do que fez e largou Lily rapidamente, seu olhar cheio de fúria foi trocado por um triste, desesperado.  
>– Lily... Lily, minha menina... Me perdoe, eu não quis, você tem que entender, eu...<br>– Não! Só me deixe em paz, por favor. – Interrompeu Lily, se desvencilhando de Molly e Ginny, indo em direção a porta. Ela precisava ficar sozinha.

Depois que Lily saiu d'a Toca, ela começou a correr. Só queria se livrar de tudo aquilo. Vivia brigando com sua mãe, já estava acostumada, mas nada comparado ao que aconteceu naquele dia. Lily já estava cansada de brigas e queria dar um basta naquilo tudo. A última coisa que queria naquele momento era se encontrar com alguém, mas sabia que ninguém viria procura-la tão cedo, então, mesmo não estando muito longe d'a Toca, Lily parou de correr e, ofegante, sentou-se na grama fofa para olhar o céu. Lily sempre fazia isso quando se sentia triste, ela se sentava na grama e admirava as estrelas. Sem pensar em nada ou se preocupar com alguma coisa. Dessa vez não foi diferente; Lily ficou ali por um tempo indeterminável e não percebeu quando as lágrimas começaram a cair, e agora escorriam livremente por seu rosto. Lily também não percebeu que Scorpius estava se aproximando, só se deu conta que ele estava ali quando o viu já sentado no seu lado, parecendo um tonto olhando para o céu. Havia um silêncio entre os dois, não desconfortável, mas sim reconfortante. Lily sorriu e voltou sua atenção para as estrelas.  
>– O que está fazendo aqui?<br>– Vim ver como você estava. – respondeu Scorpius olhando para a menina. – Como está?  
>– Estou bem. E como estão as coisas lá dentro? – Disse Lily ainda sem encara-lo.<br>– Estão bem complicadas. Na verdade, sua mãe está arrasada. Seu pai, seus avós e seus tios estão tentando consola-lá. E o resto, seus primos e seus irmãos estão totalmente mudos. – Lily suspirou. – Você não deveria chorar por causa de uma briga, amanhã você e sua mãe estarão bem.  
>– Eu não estou chorando. – Falou Lily rapidamente, tentando limpar as lagrimas que caiam sem que Scorpius percebesse – E não vai ficar tudo bem, eu já estou cansada disso. Realmente, é muito chato.<br>– Escute Lily, pare de chorar.  
>– Não estou chorando! Eu já disse.<br>– Não precisa mentir para mim. Ninguém mente para Scorpius Malfoy. – disse Scorpius com um meio sorriso.  
>– Seu estúpido! – disse Lily, agora olhando nos olhos de Scorpius. – Cale a boca e me deixe sozinha, Malfoy.<br>– Não Lily...  
>– Você não tem intimidade para me chamar de Lily, Malfoy. – Interrompeu a garota.<br>– Tudo bem, _Lily_. Você não precisa ficar...  
>– Lily não, Malfoy. Me deixe. Por favor. – disse a menina abaixando a cabeça e deixando as lágrimas correrem por seu rosto.<br>– Não vou ir embora, Lily. – e logo depois que Scorpius falou isso, ele sentou-se mais perto de Lily e a envolveu em seus braços. Lily, então, se sentiu protegida e segura. Ela continuou ali, chorando e olhando para um céu azul-escuro.


End file.
